Yami & Hikari Rule
by JealousyGirl101
Summary: The Autobots have handled alot so far, but now things get even harder for them when a pair of inhuman twins show up and claim they fight for both dark and light. But are they hiding even more? Is there a more sinister plot at work? After ep 1, ACTUAL summary and genres inside, ProwlXOC SariXOC PLEASE REVIEW
1. Prologue

**~Actual Summary~**

There are things we don't understand in this world; ghosts, demons, vampires and other so called "Monsters" that haunt our minds…Well the minds of the humans at least. The minds of those "monsters" are only attempting to convince humans that they exist, but humans only try to run away from them or get rid of them. The two beings represent two different, but harmless entities; light and darkness. (Actual genres are Horror, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, and Action/Adventure)

ProwlXoc-SariXoc

Romance/Fantasy

* * *

**~Prologue~**

? : Was it wise to allow those mechanical beings to kill that creature?

Two figures stood on the top of a building in silent, both wearing black robes with large hoods. The one that had just spoken was the voice of a young man. The second being turned to face him, the voice that spoke was that of a young woman.

Female: That was a being of science and technology. It had no concern of us. Besides it had the true intention to kill, even if those mechanical beings did not appear, we would have to kill it anyways.

Male: This is true…But there was also that other mechanical being that appeared only days ago that fought the other group…If I remember correctly, his name was Starscream.

Female: Again, no concern to us.

Male: But, they are of another planet correct? Would it be wrong to help them?

The young man walked next to the woman and both looked up at the moon. Their faces were shown by the moon's light, but only the bottom half. By what was shown, the two had pale skin and appeared 18 years old.

Male: …Atremis is smiling at us.

Female: Indeed…and, maybe you are indeed correct. We would be more grand of a force if they had helped us.

Male: So…what now sister?

She remained silent for a moment, and then she turned around and started to walk away with her brother following her.

Female: We shall meet these beings, if they refuse; we shall simply erase their memories.

Male: That is a very wise choice, my sister.

**_*I only hope…that they do not see us as a threat…*_**


	2. Blood Hair

_**(Enter Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok Opening as opening)**_

* * *

**~Chronicle I: Blood Hair~**

Autobot base…

Today was a simple day to relax for the Autobots and Sari. At the moment, everyone was watching TV, flipping through the channels. Just as Sari was about to give up, a channel caught her eye.

Sari: What's this?

The channel had a young woman in her late 20's, brown shoulder length hair and in a red suit and an older man wearing a lab coat sitting in what looked like a talk show setting.

_-Woman: And now we return to "Talk with Tina". I'm here with Dr. Johnson talking about our subject, "Myth or Reality".-_

Bumblebee: Hey, what's this show?

Sari: It's a show that people write letters to the hostess, and then she asks experts the questions and gives them an answer. I watched it a few times and it's really good.

_-Tina: Now Dr. Johnson, our first question is from Mr. Kyle Peterson in New York,_(Opens the letter and reads it)_ "Dear Tina, Last night I heard scratching on my door and thought it was my cat, but then I realized he was sleeping next to me. Was it a ghost or not?"-_

The older man scoffed and pushed his round red glasses up the bridge of his nose and spoke.

_-Dr. Johnson: It was obviously the poor boy's imagination. There are no such things as ghosts.-_

Sari: Hey, wait a minute!

Sari had a huge smile on her face at the moment.

Bulkhead: What's up Sari?

Sari: I sent a letter to her about something like this! I hope she reads it!

Tina nodded and put the letter to the side and grabbed another letter from the coffee table.

_-Tina: This is from Sari Sumdac of Detroit Michigan.-_

Sari: Yes!

_-Tina: "Dear Tina, A few nights ago, I thought I saw two figures standing at the tip of a building. I watched them for a moment, before the leapt down from the building. I thought they got really hurt and went outside to see if they were okay, but as soon as I got to the right building, I couldn't find them anywhere. The next day, no news reports were said about that night. This may sound crazy, but those two seemed way too in human. What do you think?"-_

Tina actually started shaking and held her hand to her chin in fear once she finished. The Autobots were certainly shocked at what Sari had witnessed. If that professor didn't believe it, what would he believe? The doctor only scoffed again and crossed his legs.

_-Dr. Johnson: Complete and utter fiction! There is no possible way any human could have fallen from such a great height and survived. The sender was obviously a child and they pulled a practical joke on us.-_

Sari: (Stands up in rage) What! I know what I saw!

Bumblebee: We believe you Sari!

Sari: (Looks up at him) Thanks Bee.

Tina soon snapped out of her shocked trance and continued with the show. Once it ended, they went separate ways doing their own business. That was until a voice stopped them in their tracks.

? : The things people assume about us, how tragic.

Everyone turned to see a black robbed figure standing in the entry way of the base; the large hood, completely blacking out their face. By the voice it was a young male teenager. Optimus was the first to speak.

Optimus: Who are you, and how did you find this place?

Male: Forgive my rude manners, and worrying the young girl with you.

At this, Sari jumped off the couch and stood next to Bumblebee.

Sari: Wait were you the one of those people who jumped?

Male: Yes, me and my sister. Forgive us for bringing you such worry miss. We had assumed all were asleep that night.

Then he raised a pale hand and it started to glow white and a circle formed at his feet in the shape of the sun inside of the beautifully detailed circle. Then slowly, his body started breaking like glass.

Male: Me and my elder sister would like to speak with thee, meet us at the Sumdac Mines and all shall be revealed.

At that last word, his body started disintegrating and floating upwards where the pieces started to vanish. But then, he said one final thing.

Male: And please, bring the young lady with you; she deserves an explanation as well.

Then he was gone, as was the circle around his feet. The Autobots and Sari were confused at what had just happened.

Prowl: …I think we should go.

Optimus: I'm not so sure.

Prowl: Whoever that was wants us to go. And he is right about one thing…Sari does deserve an explanation for the event she saw.

Optimus sighed and looked at Prowl.

Optimus: Alright, we'll go. Autobots, transform and roll out!

Sumdac Mines…

A young figure sat on a rock inside the mines, lost in thought. When the sound of footsteps was heard, another figure entered the room.

Female: You told them?

Male: Yes, I am certain they shall come.

Female: Good.

The young man walked over and sat down next to his older sister and spoke.

Male: Is there something wrong?

Female: …I feel as if we are doing the right choice in asking them, but I feel unease at the blood that will be shed.

Male: I understand, but we must do what we must do, sister.

Female: …Indeed…But I feel as if merely adjusting to their life style will become a challenge.

**_*…She is right about that…*_** Her brother looked at the entrance and heard the sound of revving engines. He smiled in delight.

Male: They are here sister, shall we?

Female: …Yes…

The two stood up and just as they saw headlights, the male put a hand over his heart and smiled kindly at the arriving bots. He spoke soon after they had transformed and Sari sat on Bumblebee's shoulder.

Male: As hitsuzen states, you have come.

Bumblebee: Hitsu…what?

Female: The Japanese statement of "Inevitable".

Prowl: You're the elder sister I assume?

She simply nodded her head, the light showing the bottom half of her pale face; the same with her brother.

Sari: The jump you two did…that weird way that guy disappeared…Are you guys…even human?

Male: No, sadly we are not human, nor are…forgive me, what are you mechanical beings called?

Optimus: Autobots.

Male: Yes, nor are we Autobots. Nor are we the being of what you call that "Starscream" fellow.

Sari: Then…what are you?

The boy made a smile spread across his face as he nodded to his sister who nodded in response. Then they lifted their hands and pulled off their hoods.

They were…twins. Almost mirror images. Both had waist long, blood red hair and dark brown eyes. Both also had pale skin and a similar height of about 5'10'' and were also thin, but seemed to be well built. The male had his hair tied into a low ponytail and he appeared more of a sweet and gentled natured boy; the girl however, showed no emotion in her face at all.

Male: Now, allow us to explain everything.

* * *

_**(Enter "Lacrimosa" Black Butler Ending as ending)**_

* * *

**JG: TA-DA! My second TFA fanfic! This story has alot of action, magic and mystery! Read and Review!**


	3. Reason of Being

_**************(Enter Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok Opening as opening)**_

* * *

**************~Chronicle II: Reason of Being~**

The Autobots stared in shock at the two twins for two reasons; one, they had never seen human twins before, and two; they appeared every bit as human as a human could be.

Male: First, allow us to introduce ourselves. (Gestures to the girl) This is my older sister Akane. (Places hand over heart again) And I am Tony. As for _what_ we are, that is a long story. However, considering say situation, I believe we have that time.

Akane stepped forward and began to speak, her voice still holding no emotion.

Akane: We are beings of power and strength. Forged by three of the most almighty and well-known gods of Earth, we protect the innocent and those of the shadows.

One part of her statement got Prowl very interested and asked about it.

Prowl: "Most almighty and well-known gods."?

Tony: We speak of the three so called "God Kings" The great God of the Sun and ruler ofEgypt, Ra.

Akane: The God of the Heavens, Odin.

Tony: And finally, the great God of Thunder, Zeus.

Sari: Wow, when you guys put it that way, they sound really awesome.

Tony: Yes it does, doesn't it? (Smiles and chuckles)

Akane looked at her brother and he stopped laughing, but he still held up a smile. Then Sari jumped off Bumblebee's shoulder and ran in front of the two teens.

Sari: Wait, are you saying you're those gods or something?

Tony: No, we aren't that powerful.

Akane: You see, we keep balance in the Five Lines of Unity.

Sari: "Five Lines of Unity"?

Tony nodded and he lifted his right hand and a white orb appeared. Soon, an old brown book appeared and fell into his hand, opening to the page he had hoped for. Then he knelt down and showed Sari the picture inside. It was of a star in a circle detailed the same way as the circle used for Tony's sun-like circle. Instead of a sun, it was a star and colored silver. At the points of the star were orbs. The top orb was light green, the top right was dark violet, the top left was light yellow, the bottom right was dark blue, and the bottom left was pure black.

Tony: The Five Lines of Unity relate to these five elements. No matter where a different world is, no matter how different it is from your world, the two worlds have these five things in common; Time, Space, Light, Dark, and Life. The Life of the balance displays the three worlds residing within that world; Heaven, Hell, and the Moral, the world in between which is where we are now, get it?

Sari nodded and Tony stood up, making the book vanish in a white light.

Tony: We were born to keep that balance in tact by protecting those who reside in the element of Life; the ones of Heaven, Hell, and Moral. But, it appears that there is an increase in the creatures of the two other worlds running rampant here.

Akane: And for a purpose that cannot be achieved…

Akane's fist clutched up and slight rage started to fill her eyes. Tony looked at her and his smile vanished as he looked at her in worry. Prowl saw this and spoke up.

Prowl: What's the matter?

Akane: …the reason they are running rampant is because they want so desperately to convince you humans that they exist, and hope that they will accept them.

When she said "Humans" the venom of hate was defiantly heard to everything within hearing distance. Tony smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Tony: Calm down. (Turns towards the Autobots and Sari) Forgive her; she has trust issues with some humans. Mainly those like that professor I saw on the talk show.

Sari: Oh…

Akane took a deep breath and nodded to Tony who took his hand off her shoulder. That was when she started to speak.

Akane: We asked you to come here because we would like to ask for your assistance, and in return, we shall assist you in your fight.

Optimus thought for a moment, then he motioned his team to huddle and Sari came over and sat on Bumblebee's shoulder again.

Bumblebee: Two twin magic teens? Sounds like something you hear from a mango.

Sari: "Manga" Bumblebee, not "Mango"

Prowl: I have no problems trusting them.

Ratchet: Teens are always teens, but they do seem to be respectful for their elders, so I got no problem.

Bulkhead: I don't mind.

Optimus: It does sound like a good idea, besides; we know they aren't faking it all. The things they've done and said so far all see too real.

Prowl: So…we're all in agreement?

Optimus: Yup.

The bots turned back around to see the two standing as they were before.

Optimus: Alright, I guess we could allow some new members on our team. Now, allow me to introduce my team, as for an explanation, I say when we get back to the base.

The two nodded and let Optimus begin his team's introductions.

Bumblebee: the name's Bumblebee.

Prowl: Prowl.

Bulkhead: I'm Bulkhead.

Ratchet: Ratchet.

Sari: I'm Sari, Sari Sumdac.

Optimus: And I am Optimus Prime.

The two nodded and bowed in respect, their hands over their hearts.

Tony: We thank you deeply for not only allowing us to assist thee, but also agreeing to help us in our cause.

The Autobots nodded as the two stood back up and the Autobots transformed as Sari got into Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: Want a lift?

Akane: We can manage.

Tony: Sister.

Akane turned to Tony who had his hood on and was walking towards Bumblebee's vehicle form.

Tony: If we are going to adjust to their life style, then we should travel the way they do and see the sights.

Akane: …Very well.

Tony got into Bumblebee and Akane pulled her hood up and walked towards Prowl.

Akane: May I?

Prowl: Sure.

Akane sat and her legs were over one of the sides as she held onto Prowl's handle bars. He wasn't really surprised; he had seen some human girls ride motorcycles like this because of what they were wearing. Eventually, the Autobots sped off towards the city with two new members to their team.

Tony was talking to Sari and Bumblebee having a good time, but Akane stayed quiet the whole time. The only time she did talk was when Tony had to ask her a question through Bumblebee's comm. link.

**_*This is going to be interesting…*_** Prowl thought as they drove through the city.

A few minutes later, the group arrived at the plant. Tony and Sari got out of Bumblebee while Akane got off of Prowl,

Akane: Thank you.

Prowl: You're welcome.

The other bots transformed and the two teens pulled off their hoods and made their way to the cement couch.

Optimus: Now, I'd say it's about time we explain our situation.

The twins nodded and listened to the bots story. Once Optimus had finished explaining, Tony cocked his head.

Tony: My my, you have quite the predicament.

Akane: It's similar to the fights held in other places here on Earth.

Tony: This is true.

Sari: Hey, I have a question.

The two looked at Sari who was sitting on the couch.

Tony: Yes?

Sari: You said you guys protect those of the other elements right?

Tony: Yes.

Sari: So…what kind exactly?

Tony: Well, humans call them many names, but you should know them as Ghosts, Demons, Vampires, and may others. Does that answer your question?

Sari: Yeah, that's so cool! So, what exactly _are_ you guys?

Tony blinked a few times in surprise and put a hand to his chin.

Tony: …That's actually a good question…

Akane: Well…I suppose you could call us "Wizards", but that is too low of a rating. I prefer the term "Alchemyst".

Tony: As do I.

Bumblebee: Okaay…What's that?

Tony: An Alchemyst is a sort of magic user.

Tony looked at Akane and noticed that she was looking outside.

Tony: …Akane?

Akane: …I sense another one.

Tony: …

Tony looked up at Optimus and smiled.

Tony: It looks like there is one of those beings hiding in the city. (Turns to Akane) Where?

Akane stepped outside with the Autobots and the others behind her. Then she got down on one knee and placed her hand on the ground.

Akane: …Underground.

* * *

**_(Enter "Lacrimosa" Black Butler Ending as ending)_**

* * *

**JG: OHHHH The Autobots first encounter!**

**Sari: is there gonna be a fight?**

**JG: No, I'm too lazt XD. But the next chapter is very interesting!**

**Sari: Okay, Read and Review!**


	4. First Sight

**__****************(Enter Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok Opening as opening)**

* * *

**~Chronicle III: First Sight~**

Tony: What sort of being would be underground?

Tony walked up to Akane who had now stood fully height.

Akane: Small demons hide in the sewers. It's possible it's only a stray, no real harm. We simply ask it to come with us and we relocate it, easy as that.

Akane looked at Optimus.

Akane: Is there any possible way to get down there with out being seen?

He thought a moment, and then Prowl stepped forward.

Prowl: There's a small stream behind the warehouse that leads down there.

Akane: Perfect.

The Autobots lead the two to the stream which lead to a tunnel that lead underground. Surprisingly, the water was clean. Akane and Tony held out their hands and each of them started glowing. Akane's glow was pure black while Tony's was pure white. A few seconds later, each of the twins had a staff in their hands. Akane's was black and was as tall as her. At the top was a crescent moon standing vertically while a detailed ring wrapped around the moon horizontally. Tony's was the same, but the only difference was that his staff was pure white and instead of a moon, it was a sun.

Sari: Cool.

Akane: Shall we?

Tony: Yes.

Prowl: Do you need any help?

Tony looked up and noticed some of the Autobots were slightly worried. He only smiled.

Tony: We will be fine. Thank you for your concern. We shall return soon. I promise.

With that, the two got in the water and walked inside the cave and Sari noticed something. The water looked like it wasn't touching their clothes at all. The two weren't getting wet at all. **_*…I wonder…*_**

Several minutes later, footsteps were heard and Akane was the first to come out.

Akane: Do not be alarmed by what you shall witness.

As always, she replied in an emotionless tone, but when she turned back, the cold look in her eyes lightened somewhat. A few seconds later, Tony came out and he was escorting someone. It looked like a young girl about 17 years old, but she looked different. She had short lime green hair and violet eyes with slit pupils. She also had a pair of small black bat wings on her back and her nails were black and sharpened. She wore no shoes so her toes were the same as her nails. She wore a short light brown dress that was torn in some places with a darker brown rope around her waist. She appeared scary, but she held onto Tony's arm and looked completely terrified.

The Autobots and Sari stared in shock at what they were seeing. Just like before, Tony and the girl's feet were not wet at all. When the girl saw the Autobots, she hid deeper behind Tony who only smiled sweetly at her.

Tony: It's alright miss. These are our friends.

She slowly nodded but she still hid behind him.

Bumblebee: W-What is…

Akane: A demon, and a young one at that.

Akane started to walk inside with Tony and the girl following her. Once they were inside Tony turned around and faced the girl with that same sweet smile. He held her hands with one hand and placed the other on her forehead. Then his eyes started glowing pure white, as did his hand.

Sari: What's he doing?

Akane: He's checking to make sure she's not injured. Demons like her found in terrible conditions like this are meant to be checked over before relocation.

Bulkhead: Where do you relocate them to?

Akane: We hand them over to either Hades or Anubis. Whichever one's available. They relocate them to safer more isolated places. I'm sure you have heard of Loch Ness.

Optimus: Slightly.

Akane: We originally found her near a fishing dock; poor thing was scratched by the boats that ran over her.

Sari: Whoa.

When the glowing in Tony's eyes stopped, he smiled at Akane.

Tony: She's fine. No injuries what so ever.

Akane: Then it's time for relocation.

Tony: Yes.

Akane placed her staff down and her eyes started glowing pure black. Then the staff started rotating and it started leaving a circle like Tony's magic circle, the only difference is that it was a crescent moon and the color was black. Then the staff returned to her hand as the circle rose up and started to get smaller. When it was base ball sized, it landed in her hand and the glowing in her eyes stopped.

She waited for a few seconds, then the image of a young man with dark skin and pure white hair appeared. His eyes her golden amber and a tattoo of a sort of cross was on his neck. He looked about 21 years old.

Akane: Anubis-Sama.

Anubis: Akane, it's good to hear from you again. I assume a demon needs relocation?

Akane: Yes. And we have new allies.

Anubis: I already know of them.

Tony: Let me guess, one of your scarabs? (Leans on Akane's shoulder from behind)

Anubis chuckled and smirked at Akane who had a raised eyebrow.

Anubis: It's very easy to use one of those to get past Akane's nose.

Akane's eyebrow twitched at that small moment and glared at Anubis with a look that says "Say it again…I dare you to…". Anubis cleared his throat and returned to normal.

Anubis: I'll send a Jackal over to pick them up.

Tony: Thank you, we'll be waiting.

With that, Anubis's image vanished and as did the circle in Akane's hand.

Ratchet: How long is this gonna take?

Tony: A few minutes. Until then…

He walked over to the demon girl and smiled.

Tony: Would you like to tell me your name?

Girl: …L…Lia…My n-name's…Lia.

Tony: Lovely name. Lia, could you tell me how you ended up in the sewer?

Lia: I-I arrived here…a few weeks ago…I saw those giant metal things…f-fighting each other…so I hid in the sewer…

Tony: I see, well no reason to worry, you will be placed in good care.

At that moment, a black doorway appeared. Then a figure came out of the passage. It appeared to be a man with a black jackal head and held a gold spear in his hand. He looked like he literally walked out of an ancient Egyptian tablet.

Jackal: I am here to escort the demon.

Tony: Thank you. (Turns to Lia) Its okay, you'll be fine.

Lia slowly nodded and started to follow the Jackal, but then she turned around.

Lia: Thank you.

The twins nodded in response and Lia left with the Jackal. Seconds later, the passage closed.

Bulkhead: Whoa… That was really amazing!

Prowl: You two do this often?

Akane: On a daily basis. We find demons, ghosts, vampires, and many other beings wondering around.

Tony: However, if the creature has the intention to kill prey-

Akane: We have no choice but to kill it to prevent it from harming any other people.

Sari: That must be hard for you guys.

Tony: Sometimes it is, but we know what is right and wrong.

After the incident, the twins had gotten their own room together and night fell quickly.

Later that night, Akane was still awake and was speaking to Anubis through her spell.

Akane: Was the girl relocated?

Anubis: Yes, I decided that theRocky Mountains would be perfect for her. I told her to stay in the caves that are inside and she agreed happily.

Akane: That's good.

Anubis: Akane?

Akane: Yes?

Anubis: …Get some sleep. You look like you need it. Besides, with theses Autobots around, there is no need to remain awake for Tony.

With out another word, Akane hung up and glanced at her sleeping brother. She walked over and sat down next to him. **_*…It's my nature to protect him…*_** She slowly lied down and placed an arm over her brother's shoulder and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**_(Enter "Lacrimosa" Black Butler Ending as ending)_**

* * *

**JG: AWWWW! Brother and sister moment! (Starts crying anime tears)**

**Tony: (With a box of tissues and smiles) Tissue?**

**JG: ...(Glomps Tony) I MADE YOU SO SWEEEET!**

**Tony: Thank you.**

**JG: (Still crying) READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Onee Sama

**__****(Enter Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok Opening as opening)**

* * *

**~Chronicle IV: Onee-Sama~**

Tony slowly opened his eyes and sat up only to feel an arm over his shoulder. He looked down to see Akane fast asleep in complete peace. He smiled and moved some hair out of her eyes. **_*It's good seeing you asleep, onee-chan…* _**He quietly got up and went out of the room to the living room and saw the Autobots.

Tony: Good morning.

Everyone turned and smiled.

Prowl: Where's Akane?

Tony: Asleep, she deserves it too.

The look in his eye went soft and grew worry. A few seconds later, his smile returned and he walked up and jumped onto the cement couch with ease.

Tony: I assume Sari is at home?

Optimus: Yes. Tony, I was wondering if you would like to tell us more about these other worlds.

Tony: Of course, what would you like to know?

Bumblebee: Well, what world are you guys from? From Heaven? Or Hell?

Tony's eyes widened in shock, he opened his mouth to say something when another voice stopped him.

Akane: Don't say anything.

Everyone looked up to see Akane with a stern cold glare in her eyes. She walked towards them as she spoke, venom in her voice and fists clutched.

Akane: That is none of your concern…

Everyone remained silent for a moment, and then she pulled up her hood and started to walk out of the base. She didn't say where she was going, but before anyone could ask, she used a similar disappearing spell like the one Tony used. The only difference was the color which was black and the circle had a crescent moon. Everyone remained silent for a long moment and heard a sigh come from Tony.

Tony: Forgive her, that subject is very…personal to her. She's only going to clear her head…but deep down, she knows she's wrong about some things…

Prowl: Wrong how?

Tony: Deep down in the minds of humans…they do believe in our existence, they are only denying that fact because of shear fear…But this time, she's right, I was just about to say that I cannot answer that question until she can trust you with it. I already do…it's her that needs to be convinced.

Eventually, no one asked anymore questions and just started talking about random stuff.

Meanwhile, Akane was standing on the top of SumdacTowerwith her hood up and her staff in her hand. Her eyes were closed as the wind whipped in front of her face. She opened her eyes a few seconds later and looked up at the sky. Then she jumped down and landed on a balcony's railing and turned around to see Sari inside a room, packing something into her backpack. **_*This must be her home…*_** She jumped onto the actual balcony and knocked on the glass door. Sari looked up and smiled, and then she ran over and opened the door.

Sari: Akane! I wasn't expecting you here.

Akane: I was simply looking around the city…May I enter?

Sari: Sure.

Akane entered and sat down on the bed as Sari continued to pack things into her backpack.

Akane: …Where are you going Sari-san?

Sari: To the Autobots base for a sleepover.

Akane: …Sleepover?

Sari: Yeah, I'll explain when we get there.

Akane only nodded her head and waited as Sari got ready. Once she was ready, she was about to contact Bumblebee when Akane spoke up.

Akane: I'll take you.

Sari: Really? Wait, are you gonna do that glass breaking thing?

Akane: Don't worry, it won't hurt you. You juts need to hold onto my robe and you'll be fine.

Sari: O-Okay.

Sari did as told and held onto Akane's robe. Akane lifted her right hand and it started to glow pure black. The circle formed at their feet and the two girls bodies started to break and soon, they vanished.

Autobot Base…

Tony suddenly whipped is head up and looked at the entry way of the base while he sat on the back of the couch watching the Autobots put up their new television in the position they want it.

Bumblebee: Hey, what's up Tony?

Tony: It looks like Akane is back.

Everyone looked up and saw the bodies of Sari and Akane beginning to regenerate from glass.

Sari: That…was so cool! We have to do that again!

Akane: (Talks as she pulls off her hood) Perhaps some other time…

Sari nodded as she ran over and sat next to Bumblebee. Tony walked over to Akane with a smile on his face.

Tony: You look better onee-sama.

Akane: Tony-

Tony: Don't worry, they can't hear us.

A few seconds later, Prowl jumped through the ceiling and stormed off while growling.

Bumblebee: I guess Prowl didn't get the memo of "Rolling with it"…

Akane looked ahead and started to follow Prowl. When she came to his room, the door was open and she walked inside to see a large tree in the center of the room.

Akane: …I knew there was something I liked about you…

Prowl quickly turned around and the door behind Akane slid down shut.

Akane: I think I know why you are upset…It is because of human adaptation, isn't it?

Prowl: Human adaptation?

Akane: Many years ago…people respected nature and respected the myths and legends that surrounded them, eventually, technology took over and gave humans the thought that they were the only superior beings…not gods and demons and such.

**_*She sounds like…Yoketron…*_** prowl turned back around and watched a small yellow bird for a while. Then he spoke up in a sort of curious tone.

Prowl: How can you forgive them?

She looked at the staff in her hands and walked up next to Prowl.

Akane: Because…there are some humans that have faith in us…that monsters of the dark…aren't really that terrifying. There are those who see the real truth…but it is still blurred by the net of reality…

Prowl was really taken back at what she was saying. She appeared young, but who knows how long her life expanded. He stayed where he was for that moment when something jumped in front of him; Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: Anyone else smell fried circuitry around here? Get it? Fried circuitry? AHAHA! As in yours!

Akane raised her eyebrow and Prowl just growled at him. Then the yellow bot started knocking hi head.

Bumblebee: Hello? Anybot home?

Prowl finally decided to jump up into the tree leaving Bumblebee clueless. Akane rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples.**_ *And others are covered by the trap of shear stupidity…*_**

* * *

**_(Enter "Lacrimosa" Black Butler Ending as ending)_**

* * *

**JG: Hi hi! Here's a little fun fact I decided to tell ya. **

**~Tony called Akane "Onee-chan", but later on, he called her "Onee-sama". The reason why is because "Onee-chan" refers to a closer relationship with an older sister. "Onee-sama" refers to a more respecting older sister. Tony also calls Akane "Onee-chan" behind her back while he calls her "Onee-Sama" while she's around.~**

**JG: Hope you found that interesting! Read and reiew!**


	6. Second Name

**__****(Enter Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok Opening as opening)**

* * *

**~Chronicle V: Second Name~**

At the moment, everyone was in the "Living room" watching a documentary about butterflies, well, prowl was the one who was really watching it. Akane and Tony stood on the back of the couch watching it as well, but being twins; they could speak to each other through their minds and were doing that now.

_~Tony: This reminds me of a spell you commonly use to ease younger creatures onee-sama.~_

_~Akane: Yes, it does. It surprises me that so little pay attention to things like this.~_

_~Tony: Prowl seems to be enjoying himself with the program.~_

Akane was about to say something when the program changed into a rock music program. Akane glared at the bot who had done say act, Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: How about choosing something that won't put us into stasis lock? Don't be such a stiff Prowl! Oh yeah, you're all about stillness.

Bumblebee glanced at Prowl only to be pounced on and a slight smirk on the ninja bot.

Prowl: You should try it sometime.

At that moment, Prowl jumped up onto one of the railings.

Bulkhead: Whoa, looks like someone forgot to defry his hardrive…

Bumblebee: Don't such a stiff Prowl! It's just a slammer party!

**_*Slammer Party?*_** The twins looked at each other and saw Sari jump off the couch pulling something out of her backpack.

Sari: That's _slumber_ party, also known as, the sleepover.

She pulled an orange bundle from her bag and showed it to everyone.

Sari: It's where a group of friends get together and hang out all night!

Tony: Sounds like a lot of fun.

Optimus: So where do we hang…this out?

The two looked up at Optimus who had the orange bundle in his hand.

Sari: You don't "hang it out", you sleep in it. Only the first rule of a slumber party is, no one sleeps.

Bulkhead: This Earth stuff is hard.

Akane: Sounds simple to me.

_~Tony: That's it!~_

Akane turned to Tony who had sort of a "Eureka" look on his face.

_~Akane: What's it?~_

_~Tony: I thought I heard of a slumber party before, remember the time we had to force those ghosts out of an apartment?~_

_~Akane: …Oh yeah, that'll be the last time those teenage girls mess with a spirit board.~_

_~Tony: Well, the apartment was haunted, remember?~_

_~Akane: True.~_

The two's attention was soon taken back to Bulkhead trying to get his foot inside the orange item the twins remember being called a "Sleeping bag". This however caused Prowl to fall from the railing he was on before and land on his head. Sari walked up to them holding a grey case.

Sari: Bulkhead, that's _my_ sleeping bag. _This_ is yours.

She pulled a string on it and a large grey tarp popped out and fell on top of Prowl who groaned in annoyance. **_*I almost fell bad for him*_** Akane sighed and looked to her right where her brother used to be. She looked around and saw that sari was handing something to Tony. In his hand was now two sleeping bags; one white, another black. Akane wanted to protest, but she knew that it was rude to decline an offer from a friend ad stayed quiet. She glanced over at Prowl who was getting the tarp off of him and spoke out.

Akane: Prowl, come here a moment please.

Prowl looked at her and started walking towards her.

Prowl: Yes?

Akane held her hands together and a black light emitted off them. She opened her hand to reveal a small butterfly in her hands. This one was actually pure black, unlike the one on the documentary which was orange. Prowl looked closer at the butterfly in amazement.

Akane: It's not an exact match, but if the program continued, this is what the caterpillar would have looked like.

Prowl: Amazing…

Akane looked at him for a moment, and then spoke up.

Akane: Did you know that I have a second name?

Prowl looked at her in surprise, and then he shook his head.

Akane: I gave it to myself when I saw a black butterfly once. It landed right into my hand…It showed no fear of me at all…

Prowl: So…What is your second name? Not that I don't find your story fascinating, it's just I'm curious.

Akane: I understand…Me and my brother have second names.

She took her time for a while and for the first time in a while she smiled and spoke.

Akane: My second name is…Tsubasa. It means "Wings" in Japanese. Ironic that I was inJapan at the time. I suppose I am call both sometimes, I answer to both.

Prowl remained silent at the moment.

Prowl: …I think that name suits you.

Akane: …As does your name.

Tony: Akane!

The two turned to Tony who was standing next to Sari.

Tony: We're going to play a game, come join us!

Akane looked back to the butterfly in her hands and it soon vanished in a blue flame while Prowl wasn't looking.

Akane: Very well.

* * *

**_(Enter "Lacrimosa" Black Butler Ending as ending)_**

* * *

**JG: Yayz! I thought in this chapter I'd add a little more magic to it.**

**Tony: So...What's my second name?**

**JG: All shall be revealed soon my friend.**

**Tony: Okay, I'll wait. Read and Review!**


	7. Adjustment Game

**__****(Enter Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok Opening as opening)**

* * *

**~Chronicle VI: Adjustment Game~**

Akane: …What sort of game is this?

Akane stared at the multi-colored holographic projections on the floor. Sari was sitting on a crate with a smile on her face.

Sari: It's called "Twister" You basically have to put body parts onto different colored squares. The goal of the game is to keep your balance and not fall down.

Tony: That sounds quite interesting.

Akane: (Raises an eyebrow) It sounds like some sort of training exercise…

Sari: But it's really fun! Why don't you guys give it a shot?

Akane and Tony looked at each other, Tony with a smile on his face. Akane sighed and nodded.

Akane: Alright, but allow us to change our attire for the moment. I highly doubt we will be able to move in various positions wearing robes.

Tony: Good point.

All of a sudden, their robes started to glow, Akane's black and Tony's white. When the light stopped their clothes had changed.

Tony now wore a light grey jacket with pockets on the chest and hips and sleeves that only reached his elbows. Under it was a white long sleeved shirt. He had on a pair of white cargo pants with pockets on the knees, hips, and shins. He also had on light grey skater shoes and light grey fingerless gloves. Around his neck was a black choker with a white metal sun pendant.

Akane wore a black shirt with very dark grey sleeves and a very dark grey scarf that slightly covered her mouth. She also had on a pair of black shorts that went down to about three inches above her knees. On her feet was a pair of black combat boots that went to her knees. On her hands was a pair of black fingerless gloves. Around her neck was a white choker with a black crescent moon pendant.

Tony: Much better, now shall we begin?

About 15 minutes later…

Akane: Ughhh…This is a night mare…

Tony: Well, if you think about it, we are actually helping our bodies to become more flexible.

At the moment, Akane and Tony were now in a very…difficult position. Tony's back was arched almost like a yoga pose and Akane was in a crab pose under him. Akane's arms were crossed from behind her back and Tony's legs were crossed as well. Akane's right leg was tucked under her and the other was out stretched.

Sari: Akane, right hand on purple.

Akane: Okay, this should be simple…

Akane looked to her left and reached for a purple square only to have her turn into a downward dog position with her legs crossed. **_*You cannot be serious!*_**

Sari: Way to go Akane!

Tony: Very well done.

Akane: Yeah, tell me that when I have the feelings in my fingers and toes back…

Sari: Weird, I thought you wouldn't be able to feel your arms or legs.

Akane: Just continue.

Sari shrugged and pressed the button to make Tony's turn start.

Sari: Tony, left foot on green.

Tony: Okay.

Tony tucked his left foot behind him and wounded up hitting Akane's side and his back was leaning on hers.

Akane: This is fantastic…

Tony: Sorry, would you like to quit?

Akane glared at him to see he was smirking. **_*…He actually wants me to lose…*_**

Akane: I'm fine.

Tony: Good, it's your turn.

Sari: Akane, left hand on orange.

**_*I'm starting to think Tony and Sari staged this whole thing…*_** Akane looked around for an easy orange square when her eyes landed on an orange square right next to Tony's foot. She smirked slightly and reached for the square and somehow caused Tony to lose his balance and land on top of Akane's stomach. The two groaned and sat up.

Sari: I guess that was a tie huh?

Tony: So it seems.

Sari looked up at the Autobots and smiled.

Sari: Now it's your turn.

About 10 minutes later…

Sari: Right servo on orange.

Everyone watched as Bulkhead and Bumblebee were now on a larger version of the game Akane and Tony had played before. Tony was sitting next to Sari while Akane was massaging her right shoulder, which she landed on when she fell. She felt a small bump there and stopped and touched it for a short while, a cold glare in her eyes. Then she let go and walked next to Tony and Sari. Just then, Prowl walked by and Bumblebee spoke up.

Bumblebee: Hey, Prowl. You know how you're all into that stillness and agility garbage? Wanna give this a shot?

Prowl sighed, then he jumped up and landed into a back arched position that hand all of his limbs tucked under him. Everyone, including Akane looked in shock at this. Then Prowl jumped back upwards and landed near the hallway and walked away.

Then Bulkhead fell on top of Bumblebee's head.

Bulkhead: Hey come back! You won!

Bumblebee wrenched his head out from under Bulkhead and called out.

Bumblebee: What? We aren't still enough for you? You know what fine! Just stay in there and watch the grass grow!

**_*Honestly…Bumblebee is the most stubborn being I've ever met…*_** Akane shook her head. Then a small idea popped in her head.

Akane: Sari? May I try again, on my own?

Sari: Uh sure.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee got up and Sari readjusted the size so it was Akane's size once again. Akane jumped down and the game started once again.

About 5 minutes later…

Everyone stared in shock. Only five minutes and Akane was in a position similar to the one prowl was in, the only difference was that Akane was on the very tips of her fingers and toes. Her face looked like it didn't even bother her.

Sari: Whoa…I think you just won.

Akane: Good.

Akane pushed her bottom half and did a hand stand, then she landed back on her feet and stood back up. She rolled her right shoulder as she walked away. Her fingers ran across that bump, but kept on walking and massaging that spot.

Sari: That was so cool!

Tony: She does prefer to do best on her own. I'd say that her flexibility and Prowl's are almost exact.

Bumblebee: Speaking of Prowl, looks like she's gonna see him.

Akane walked down the hallway and into-well, in front of-Prowl's room. Instead of knocking, she just spoke.

Akane: How long were you watching?

Silence for a moment, then Prowl spoke out from the other side.

Prowl: A while.

Akane: …Aren't you going to rejoin us?

Prowl: …No thank you. I'm just not in the mood at the moment.

Akane: …

There was silence once again, and then Akane started to walk away, but stopped to say one last thing.

Akane: If you'd like to join us, feel free to.

As she continued to walk, she placed her hand on her right shoulder. **_*So close…yet it's still a long way to go before I can trust anyone…forgive my suspicions*_**

* * *

**__****__****(Enter "Lacrimosa" Black Butler Ending as ending)**

* * *

**********JG: QUIZ TIME! **

**********1.) Who is the Greek God of the Seas?**

**********2.) What is Akane's second name?**

**********3.) What color were the flames that cause the butterfly to disapear in the last chapter?**

**********JG: Please answer my questions! I'd really like to know the interesting Prowl fans who read this story. READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Modern Combat

******__****(Enter Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok Opening as opening)**

* * *

**~C****hronicle VII: Modern Combat~**

After the game, everyone was now sitting in the dark, in a circle, telling ghost stories. Well, Sari was telling the stories and everyone was listening.

Sari: And then the old man's ghost suddenly vanished! With a cackle of evil laughter.

Ratchet: (Raises eyebrow/optic ridge) And the point of this story is...?

Sari: Your always supposed to tell scary stories at slumber parties.

Bumblebee: (Puts hand behind head) Well, I'm not feelin' scared.

Tony: If you heard our stories, you'd be shaking.

Sari: Wait for it...

Akane looked at the small smirk playing on her face and raised an eyebrow. Then she heard something like machinery move and looked around for a moment, then looked back to the girl whose smirk never left.

Sari: With the old man gone, the three children were all alone in the spooky house...There was a horrible scraping noise.

At that moment, a loud scraping sound was heard and Akane got on one knee and clutched her fist. Tony raised an eyebrow at her, then at the now shaking Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: Ya hear that?

_***I wonder if Akane even notices that Sari's barley being affected by the events taking place...***_ Tony shook his head and sighed.

Sari: And then, the old man's ghost appeared, behind the kids and...

Suddenly, a mechanical claw grabbed onto Bumblebee's shoulder and lifted him off the ground with him screaming his head off.

Bumblebee: GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Sari: HAHAHA! Too sweet! You should have seen your face plate Bumblebee! You big scardy bot!

Tony looked over to Akane and wounded up laughing his happy head off.

Tony: Akahane! Y-Your fahace! Ahahaha!

Akane's eyes were wide and she was on her back side staring in complete suprise, shock, and confusion at the event that took place. Her eyebrow twitched as she stared at the breaking down Tony. Then sari moved her backpack to reveal her key placed in the wall and turned it which placed Bumblebee down and hit him on the head.

Optimus: Sari, how are you doing that?

Akane: (Has Tony in a head lock) Yes, please tell.

Sari: It's my key. It doesn't just fix Autobots, I can do all kinds of stuff with it too.

Tony: (Gets out of head lock) Amazing.

All of a sudden, the lights went out and Sari looked at her key, then up at Optimus.

Sari: Uh...That's not me.

Akane and Tony stood up and drew out their staffs just in case. A white orb started to suround the head of Tony's emitting light for the group and he slowly moved closer to Sari.

Akane: Keep that light off.

Sari: What?

Akane: If there's something here, then light will only draw it near. I can see in the dark.

Tony: Very well.

Tony's light shut off and red beams of light took it's place and all the machinery started moving.

Ratchet: In coming!

As soon as one of the lights hit Akane's foot, one of the metal claws started to head towards her. She raised her staff and swung it and it flew like a boomerange and sliced the claw as it rentered her hand.

Akane: Tony! Watch Sari!

Tony: On it!

Tony started running with Sari running next to him as they made their way towards one of the exits. Then sari tripped and on of the machines started shooting hot bolts at her. Before one could hit, Tony stood in front and spun his staff in his hand, making a sort of barrier that blocked all the bolts.

Tony: Let's go Sari!

Tnoy grabbed her hand and they started running towards the nearest doorway and one of the bolts scrapped his cheek. He winced for a moment, but then he kept running faster.

Sari: Okay, this is definatly not me!

Once they got to the doorway, Prowl stepped in.

Tony: Prowl! Look out!

Before Prowl could react, the bolts pelted the doorway and the two quickly got on the two sides of the door and hid fromt he barrage.

Prowl: W-What happend?

Tony: I don't know! All of a sudden the machines started acting strange...wait, Akane!

The two looked out to see Akane trying to dodge all of the claws and bolts being fired at her. Tony gritted his teeth and ran out to help her when a pair of claws grabbed both of his arms. Then another pair grabbed his legs and lifted him off the ground, making him drop his staff. He struggled as Akane stared up at him. _***Not good!***_ Because of her distraction a claw grabbed her waist and pulled her upside down. Then another pair clamped around her shoulders and legs and forcing her to drop her staff.

Tony: AKANE!

She struggled, but the claws seemed to get even tighter and tighter every second. She looked up to see Ratchet in really bad shape, Optimus stuck to a magnet, Bulkhead attempting to not have a presser crush him and Prowl and Bumblebee standing near the entry way.

Prowl: If I can make to the control pannel, I can shut this all down.

He stood there for a moment, then he started jumping and freezing to get to the control pannel and Akane noticed something. _***Those red lights are tracking his movements.***_

Prowl: NO!

The two looked up and saw that Prowl was in a similar postion to that of Akane's, the only difference was that he was not upside down. *Prowl!* Prowl turned his head and looked at Bumblebee.

Prowl: It's up to you now Bumblebee! Remember, stillness.

Bulkhead: From Bumblebee? We're dead!

Prowl: Just remember! Stillness, then strike. Just like the Earth creature!

Bumblebee: I don't know if you noticed, but I don't spend all my time staring at Earth creatures!

Prowl: Just listen to me and focus! Wait for the right time!

Bumblebee readied himself and everyone watched with hope in their eyes/optics.

Prowl: Ready...GO!

* * *

_**(Enter "Lacrimosa" Black Butler Ending as ending)**_

* * *

**JG: YAYZ! Sorry if it feels a bit rushed, I keep forgeting to look over the episodes that the chapters take place in so.**

**Bumblebee: Yeah, she's just lazy XD.**

**JG: Am not! Now be quiet before I make you wear a frilly pink dress!**

**Bumblebee: -_-' nevermind...Read and Review!**


	9. Unknown Reasons

**__****(Enter Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok Opening as opening)**

* * *

**~Chronicle VIII: Unknown Reasons~**

Prowl: Ready...GO!

At that moment, Bumblebee raced off, attempting to evade the red light beams.

Prowl: Stop!

At that moment, Bumblebee stopped and the light went on him.

Prowl: Go!

Bumblebee took off again and rode on the wheels attached to his shoulders and ankles. Akane watched with amazment in her eyes, but a deep voice broke through her train of thought.

_~? :These infernal machines...DESTROY HIM!~_

Then she saw the gas rockets fire and hit in a loud explosion. When the dust cleared, Bumblebee was in his vehicle mode and racing towards the control panel. Then he transformed and stood over it with his fist drawn back.

Bumblebee: Eat crancase oil!

Then he slammed his fist inside the panel and pulled out several wires. A few seconds later, everything shut down and everyone got out of the traps they had been caught in. Tony and Akane landed on the ground with grace and retrived their staffs. One thought still lingered inside Akane's mind. She did have an unusual gift; she could contact anyone at will using her mind. Mainly those of the dead and those of the other two worlds or from another world.

_~Akane: Who is this?~_

No answer. Whoever was on the other end either couldn't hear her or didn't want to answer. By the time she had come back to reality, Optimus yelled.

Optimus: The fuel tanks! They're gonna blow!

Prowl pulled out his shurikens and sliced the supports off. Then Optimus used his grapplers to fling the tank up and Bulkhead slammed it higher upwards. Then Ratchet used his magnets to push the tank upwards as the stream of fire lite oil accelarated towards the tank. Once it made contact, it exploded. This was actually when Akane got angry and attempted to contact the voice again.

_~Akane: I'll say this one more time. Who. Are. You?~_

_~? : ...the question is...who are you?~_

Her eyes went wide and she had to clutch her hands to restrain herself from shivering. _***Such evil...i haven't felt anything like this since...***_

By the time her mind came back to reality, something started crawling up her arm. She looked and saw some sort of robotic spider. She pulled it off her arm and examined it. _***Was this the culprat?***_

Sari: What's that Akane?

Akane: Some sort of mechanical spider.

Prowl bent down and Akane lifted the spider so he could get a better view of it.

Prowl: A robotic design merging organic and mechanical...fasinating.

Then the spider jumped out of her grasp and started to crawl away.

Optimus: Catch it! We need to examine it.

Bulkhead headed for the crawler and lifted it up.

Bulkhead: Got it!

Bulkhead lifted the bug up only to have it crumble to tiny pieces. He scratched the back of his helm and spoke.

Bulkhead: Right, examine it.

Akane shook her head and started to walk outside. When she was alone, she raised her hand so they were level with her neck and her elbows were relaxed and bent. Her eyes glowed black and seconds later, a second, transparent Akane walked out of her body and walked ahead. Eventually, she vanished. Seconds later, she arrived in the city and on top of Sumdac tower. She gazed to her left and saw a solid black body with no mouth, but glowing white eyes appeared next to her. It was a male figure by the short hair and the build of the body. Two thin white lines went down his cheeks coming from his eyes.

Akane: Kuro, is he awake?

Kuro: No, Akane-Sama. But I feel evil all over this city. A fearsome fight took place here and it's evil still lingers. But, there is a stronger evil residing in this city.

Akane: Do you know where it is?

Kuro: No, it fades in and out every now and then. I am deeply sorry mistress.

Akane: Don't Kuro. You've done well, now rest.

Kuro nodded and evaporaded into black mist and it flew into Akane's right hand. She started at the city for a long moment before she vanished and reappeared infront of her body, exactly as it was before. She walked towards it and she fell to her knees and started breathing heavily. She stood back up and staggered inside where everyone was takling. She just grabbed the black sleeping bag and went to someplace where she could really get some rest.

A few minutes later...

Prowl walked down the hallway and into his room. When he entered, he looked up and saw Akane asleep in the tree with one arm over her stomach and the over hanging off the side and dark circles under her eyes. _***What happened to her?***_ Prowl quietly walked over and jumped into the tree and sat on the branch above her and watched her sleep for a while. Eventually, he fell into recharge.

* * *

**_(Enter "Lacrimosa" Black Butler Ending as ending)_**

* * *

**JG: YAYZ! My brain has returned!_  
_**

**Mokona (From Tsubasa): Where'd it go?  
**

**JG: It fell asleep X3  
**

**Mokana: Now it's awake! Read and review!  
**


	10. Brought Back Suspicions

_**(Enter Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok Opening as opening)**_

* * *

**~Chronicle IX: Brought Back Suspicions~**

A few days later...

At the moment, the Autobots, Akane, and Tony arrived at a place where the Autobots could learn more about Earth's past. Akane rode with Prowl and Tony rode with Bumblebee. When they got there, Sari was waiting for them. With her was her tutor-bot.

Sari: Welcome to Dino-Drive guys! You wanna learn more about Earth's history, this is the place.

Just as Sari was about to climb into Bumblebee, loud crushing sounds were heard along with, "Sorry", "My bad", and "Hey, you can paint that out". Everyone turned to see Bulkhead and behind him, about every single car in the lot destroyed. Akane raised an eyebrow under the pure black helmet she now had.

Bulkhead: ...Did I miss something?

Bumblebee: Noo...I'd say you hit about every car in the parking lot.

_***Bumblebee, you can be such a fool...***_ Akane sighed and shook her head as they went through the gates. The first area they stopped at was a large area with three large Dinosaurs in it. Akane got off and Tony and Sari climbed out and the Autobots transformed. With that, Akane removed the helmet and held it.

Tutor-bot: As you can see, these Dinosaurs came from the Jurassic era, which means they are over two million years old.

Ratchet: Heh, we've been around for ten billion years.

Tony: Impressive, I guess that make me and Akane the youngest inhuman beings here, right Akane?

Akane: (Shrugs) I suppose.

Then one of the creatures slowly rose up to be much larger than any of the Autobots.

Optimus: The Dinosaurs are pretty big, for an organic life form.

Tutor-bot: True, but they were not know for their size. A Dinosaur would be no match for an XL4 prossecor such as mine.

**_*I should introduce you to a Griffen...*_** Akane smiled slightly at her own joke and saw Tony smiling slyly next to her. She raised an eyebrow and spoke.

Akane: What?

Tony: ...(Turns away) Nothing.

Akane glared at Tony, then she turned her attention back to the Dinosaurs and Bulkhead ran over to the flying creature in the tree and grabbed the tree and started shaking it.

Bulkhead: Oh! Can this one fly?

He kept on shaking it and the creature wounded up falling out of the tree and rammed into the Triceratops which then rammed into the T-rex and then it stammered over the fence and almost crushed Sari, but Bumblebee got her out of the way before the creature could tumble down onto Tutor-bot and crush him. Everyone turned to Bulkhead who seemed appologetic over what happened.

Akane turned towards Tutor-bot's head and knelt down next to it and started poking it.

Akane: Who said a Dinosaur wouldn't be a match against an XL4 prossecor again?

Tony sighed and shook his head.

Back at Plant...

Akane sat outside in a tree while Prowl was attempting to teach Bulkhead to be more graceful. Akane only told him to try his best and he'd be okay. However; with all the crushing, Akane is starting to rethink all of that. She sat in the high tree with on leg propped up and her arms crossed. She stared at the approaching sunset and saw something black land on her knee. She turned to see a black butterfly on her knee. She slowly reached her hand towards it and it crawled on her hand as if it knew her. She lifted her hand and looked at the butterfly closley. Then it flew off towards the direction of Sumdac Tower, where she felt the immense energy of evil.

Eventually she stood up once again and held out her right hand which started to glow black. Then, the black being of Kuro appeared in front of her.

Kuro: Yes, Akane-Sama.

Akane: Observe Sumdac Tower. Remain hidden.

Kuro nodded and he started floating away towards Sumdac Tower. Akane remained in the tree and she jumped down and landed on her feet and kneeling. When she stood, she saw Tony with a smile on his face walk towards her.

Tony: The Autobots were invited to the new Dinosaurs at Dino-Drive, do you want to come?

Akane thought a moment, then she only nodded her head and walked past Tony who was still smiling. When she was out of ear shot, he lifted his right hand and it started glowing white, a few seconds later, a pure white figure with pure black eyes appeared. It was female by the curves and long hair that reached her waist.

Tony: Shiro, is Kuro out?

Shiro: Yes, Tony-Sama, he was let out a few seconds ago.

Tony: Good, find out what he's doing, but don't be seen, kay?

Shiro nodded and flew off into the city. At that instant, his smile vanished and he looked down with sorrow and fear.

Tony: ...Onee-chan...You're not the only one who fears that evil...

Then he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and shut his eyes tight, only to bring images of a pair of bright red eyes into his head.

Tony: You're not the only one...who still fears..._him_...

Sari: Tony! Where are you?

Tony reopened his eyes and breathed calmly, then his smile came back and he started going back inside.

* * *

_**(Enter "Lacrimosa" Black Butler Ending as ending)**_

* * *

**JG: MY APPOLOGIES FOR THE LONG WAIT! I HAD MAJOR WRITTER'S BLOCK **

**Akane: ...Will you calm down already?**

**JG: I CAN'T HELP IT! (Runs around in a circle and slams into a wall)**

**Akane: -_-' Read and review for the sake of her sanity.**


	11. Rampant Past

_**(Enter Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok Opening as opening)**_

* * *

**~Chronicle X: Rampant Past~**

Nighttime had come and everyone was now at Dino-Drive for the presentation of the new Dinosaurs. Tony stood next to Sari and Bumblebee while Akane stood next to Prowl who stood behind a flood of people. A few seconds later, Prof. Sumdac came out.

Prof. Sumdac: Welcome one and all, I will now give you millions of years of knowledge into the 22nd century! I give you...the Dinobots!

Then, a large pterodactyl flew over head and into the tree. Then, the large Triceratops and T-rex came into view and roared. Everyone became amazed and started taking photographs of the new creatures. Tony tilted his head and looked over at Akane to see her hand to her chin and the other hand on her hip as if thinking. _***I wonder if she's thinking what I'm thinking...*** _He looked back up to see a flash of red cross the Dinobots eyes. At this, he looked back at Akane who was staring back at him.

When the T-rex stepped closer and growled, everyone stepped back.

Prof. Sumdac: N-Nothing to worry about! I simple glitch is all! Nothing I can't fix!

He turned around tried to use the remote in his hands to fix the "problem" only to have the T-rex almost trample over him, thankfully, Optimus got him out of the way in time. At that time, everyone ran away and Akane and Tony replaced their attire to the black robes thay first wore and put the hoods over their heads and also drew their staffs.

When the three said dinosaurs ran out, the Autobots started to fight them in a very heated battle. Akane was in the air fighting the pterodactyl when she saw Bulkhead swinging his wrecking ball aimlessly and running forwards and accidently ran over Prowl. _***...I guess those lessons didn't work out so well...***_ Thanks to her distraction, the creature flew forwards and grabbed her by the shoulders and flew up high. Then it flew downward quickly. When she saw the ground quickly approaching, Akane tried to struggle free onlt to be slammed into the ground when the creature let go, leaving a large hole with Akane in the center.

Eventually, she sat up and grabbed her head. When she felt someone's hands on her shoulders, she looked up to see Tony helping her up. When she was back on her feet, they saw Bumblebee and ratchet using their own weapons against the three Dinosaurs. They were about to help when Sari climbed onto Bumblebee's arm and used her key to amplify the stingers power and wounded up literally striping the skin off of the Dinobots, leaving their robotic under armor.

The fight was over and Prof. Sumdac walked over to the Dinobots with a concerned look on his face.

Prof. Sumdac: I don't know what went wrong, I was sure that Meg- Uh, my assistant and I, tought of everything.

He walked over to the T-rex and opened the compartment in it's chest.

Prof. Sumdac: I'll have to take them apart, take out the wiring and circutry...

Prowl: Isn't that a bit extreme?

Prof. Sumdac: Oh, they are just machines.

Akane looked up at Prowl and was sure they both were thinking the same thing. _***I don't think so...***_

Next Day...

Akane sat on the roof wearing her second attire. Prowl and Bulkhead had just left for the island in the center of Lake Erie. She was in the middle of meditating when Kuro's voice came to her head.

_~Kuro: Akane-Sama.~_

_~Akane: Go ahead.~_

_~Kuro: The evil we're feeling isn't the same one from...him. It's still too weak of an evil to be his.~_

_~Akane: That's good...anything else?~_

_~Kuro: ...No.~_

Akane opened her eyes and sighed, then she stood back up and stood at the edge of the roof.

_~Akane: Verywell, then come back.~_

In that instant, a black mist started coming from the city and it flew into Akane's body. When that happened, she jumpd off the roof and landed on the ground, kneeling and her hands in her pockets.

Sari: Show off.

Akane turned around and saw Tony with a smile and Sari with her arms crossed. Akane looked up at the roof she had jumped off of and glared at the two.

Akane: ...Don't get any funny ideas.

Sari & Tony: We'd never.

Akane glared at them one last time before she went back inside. When she was visually gone, sari tried to sneak off the the ladder against the building when she was lifted over Tony's shoulder.

Tony: Finger crosser.

Sari: Darn it...

* * *

_**(Enter "Lacrimosa" Black Butler Ending as ending)**_

* * *

**JG: TA-DA! XD By the way, I was under the assumption that the Meltdown episode came after the Dinobot episode so after this episode is the meltdown episode, again, sorry for the mix up XD.**

**Akane: ...Nice.**

**JG: Shut up. XP**

**Akane: Fine. Read and Review.**


	12. Black Tar to Blacksmith

_**(Enter Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok Opening as opening)**_

* * *

**~Chronicle XI: Black Tar to Blacksmith~**

Tony: The Dinobots are what?

Tony spoke in shock as the Autobots were now in vehicle mode and prepared to depart.

Optimus: Apparently, they escaped and are now rampaging in the city.

Tony: Well...That's not good. Do you require any help?

Optimus: We'll handle it, just make sure your sister's fine. That hit from before looked pretty hard.

Tony: Yeah.

With that, the Autobots left, leaving Akane, Tony, and Sari alone in the base. Well...Akane was somewhere else while Sari was standing next to Tony. Silence stayed for a moment when Tony looked down at Sari with a smile.

Tony: Why don't we turn on the news and see if things go well?

Sari: (Smiles) Sure.

Akane...

Akane sat in the tree in Prowl's room meditating and watching the Autobots head into the city. A few seconds of thought later and she stood up while replacing her outfit with her black robe and pulled the hood up. She knew that the Autobots could handle themselves, but helping them would take her mind off some things. So she drew her staff and flew off towards the city.

Eventually, she caught up with them and jumped across building roof tops to remain hidden from their view.

Truth be told, her right shoulder is sore and slightly bruised from the fall. Thankfully, her arm is not out of commission; however, she is right sided dominant, so helping the Autobots might be a small challenge.

Anyways, she looked up and saw the Dinobots rampaging and breathing fire. But, she felt something else...something almost...alive. She quickened her pace and eventually was ahead of the Autobots. At a building up ahead, Akane jumped off and swung her staff and threw it at the T-Rex and hit it's head dead on. then the staff flew back and into her hand as she landed on the ground. When she turned around, Bulkhead drove past her and slammed into one of them, instantly driving their attention. Then she saw the Autobots driving away from the carnage and started running off after them and was next to Prowl within seconds.

Prowl: Akane? You should be resting!

Akane: I am fine Prowl. There is no need to worry. My body is stronger than other human bodies.

Optimus: Akane, you sure you want to go through with it?

Akane: I am sure.

Optimus: ...Alright, we're driving them away from the city so they'll cause less damage.

Akane: Understood.

Sari & Tony...

Sari and Tony sat on the large cement couch watching the news as the Dinobots were seen chasing the Autobots as the news announcer spoke.

_-Reporter: From what is seen here, the Dinobots appear the have the Autobots on the run, but there is also what appears to be some black figure running along side one of the Autobots.-_

The camera zoomed in on say black figure holding the familiar black staff and Sari and Tony both went wide eyed.

Sari & Tony: Akane?

_-Reporter: No one knows for sure what say figure is, but if this figure is with the Autobots, they sure aren't human.-_

Sari: That's not good...is it?

Tony: As long as her face isn't shown, I guess it's fine...

Tony looked at her sister with s hopeful look on his face. _***At least...that's what I think...***_

Autobots and Akane...

The Autobots along with Akane quickly made their way to a safer area that was away from civilian population. Once they reached say area, the Autobots transformed and the T-Rex tilted his head and spoke.

T-Rex: Hmm...Me Grimlock forget. Cars and trucks bad. Car robots...(Widens eyes) WORSE! Dinobots destroy car robots!

Grimlock then blew fire at the group and Akane ran towards him and swung her staff at his leg. it left a scorch mark and Grimlock growl and tried to step on her, but she jumped out of the way. Then Bulkhead ran past her and slammed into Grimlock, knocking him over.

Bulkhead: Excuse me.

Then Bulkhead ran over and grabbed the pterodactyl and slammed it into the ground.

Bulkhead: Sorry, my bad!

Optimus and Prowl walked over to Bulkhead and spoke.

Optimus: Thanks, and welcome back big guy.

Bulkhead: Well I was just doing what I do.

Instead of giving Prowl a pat on the back, he accidentally hit him into the ground and almost squashed Akane who was standing still and now standing next to Prowl's head.

Bumblebee: Hate to break the love fest...

Everyone looked over and saw Bumblebee and ratchet behind a large steel plate that's currently protecting them from the Dinobots fire breath.

Bumblebee: But we're getting the tar kicked out of us here!

Everyone looked behind the two and saw that the fire was creating a tar pit behind them.

Optimus: Tar...that's it!

Bulkhead: I'm on it!

Then, one by one, Bulkhead slammed into each of the Dinobots and slammed them into the tar pit being formed behind them. They tired to pull themselves out and failed every time.

Grimlock: Grah! Dinobots destroy black sticky stuff!

Then they fired their fire breath at the tar which only ended in them sinking deeper into the pit.

Grimlock: GRAH! WHY BLACK STICKY STUFF NOT DESTROY?

When they were a decent depth in the pit, Akane heard sirens from behind and left with out another word.

When she returned, she changed back into her second attire and Sari ran towards her.

Sari: Uh Akane? Someone's here to see you.

Akane: ...See me?

Tony: AKANE!

The two looked to see a panting Tony who had a worried look on his face.

Akane: What is it Tony?

Tony: Run! NOW!

Akane: (Blinks twice) Why should I-

**AKANE! WHERE ARE YOU YOU LITTLE RED HEADED TROUBLE MAKER!**

Akane's eyes went wide for a moment and she slowly started to leave but the loud male voice boomed again.

? : There you are!

Akane stopped mid step and turned around to see a tall man wearing a black overcoat that reached his ankles and was buttoned up and what looked like ash was on it. He wore brown pants with black boots hidden by the pant legs. he had black hair with ash gray tips, a beard with a mustach, and furious ash grey eyes.

Akane slowly turned around and the man grabbed her shirt.

? : DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID? YOU ALMOST GOT SPOTTED BY HUMANS!

Sari: Uh...who is this?

Tony: Sari, met Hephaestus, Greek God of Blacksmith.

* * *

_**(Enter "Lacrimosa" Black Butler Ending as ending)**_

* * *

**JG: O.o The first of many XD**

**Akane: Is there gonna be a fight?**

**JG: You'll have to wait.**

**Akane: Fine, read and review.**

**~Sorry for the long wait, I had MAJOR writer's block~_  
_**


	13. News Spread

_**(Enter Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok Opening as opening)**_

* * *

**~Chronicle XII: News Spread~**

Sari's eyes widened as she looked at Hephaestus who was glaring at an unfazed Akane. All Akane did was raise an eyebrow and speak.

Akane: And...what exactly did I do?

Hephaestus: YOU GOT CAPTURED BY HUMAN REPORTERS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ALMOST DID!

Akane: I object to that.

Hephaestus raised an eyebrow at her for a moment as he crossed his arms, waiting for her to continue.

Akane: ...(Shrugs) Ghosts are caught on camera all the time.

A vein popped on the side of Hephaestus's head and he glared at the girl. He grinded his teeth and grabbed the front of her shirt and lifted her off the ground.

Hephaestus: THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO SOMETHING THAT STUPID!

? : Her friends needed help, what's there to be upset about?

Hephaestus twitched and spun around to see a young man standing behind Sari and Tony. When the two looked behind them, they both jumped in surprise. The young man seemed about a year older than the twins, but reached about 6' tall. She had pale skin and silky black hair that was tied into a low ponytail. His eyes were a light silver making his black pupils look very intimidating. He wore a dark grey tank top with a black leather jacket and black leather pants and matching boots. Around his waist was a dark grey belt with a skull buckle and his nails were painted black. Oddly, a kind smile was on his face. Hephaestus glared at the teen while Akane stared at him with annoyance.

Hephaestus & Akane: What are you doing here Loki?

Sari: Loki?

Tony: Norse God of Mischief.

Sari: Cool.

Loki smiled and walked over to the two and grabbed Akane's wrist and pulled her out of Hephaestus's grasp and pulled her close, her face turning bright red.

Loki: You're always being cruel to the poor thing, I thought I'd come by and make sure she was okay. Plus, she is my fiance.

Tony, Sari, & Hephaestus: F-F-F-FIANCE?

Akane growled slightly and she pulled her wrist out of Loki's grasp and turned away from him.

Akane: For the 100th time, I. Am. Not. Your. Fiance.

Loki made a sort of pouty smile and wrapped his arms around her neck from behind and whispered into her ear.

Loki: How rude, but I like that about you, Aka-Kun.

Akane: (Vein pops) I told you to stop calling me that.

Loki: But it's cute~!

Akane grabbed his arms and removed them from her neck and she started to walk away outside only to slam right into a wall of metal. She looked up and saw the Autobots staring at her; Bumblebee with a slight smirk on his face plate, and Prowl glaring at...Loki? _***Why is he glaring at Loki?***_

Sari: How long were you guys there?

Bulkhead: I'd say right when Loki showed up.

Akane's face turned red and she walked away from the group into the city. Hephaestus yelled after her.

Hephaestus: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RED HEADED TROUBLE MAKER!

No response.

Hephaestus: ...Akane?

She was already out of sight. Loki casually walked next to Hephaestus and placed and elbow on his shoulder.

Loki: Forget it. She's not gonna listen to you at all.

Loki then looked up at Prowl who was still glaring at him. Loki smiled a sly smile and walked next to say ninja-bot.

Loki: With that glare, you remind me of Aka-Kun.

Prowl growled slightly and walked back into the base while Hephaestus started walking away.

Hephaestus: Feel free to stay here, leaves me with more quiet time.

Loki stuck his tongue out at the blacksmith with a playful smile and started walking in the direction Akane had gone.

Akane...

Akane leaned against the needle on top of Sumdac tower, arms crossed and black hood up. Sitting next to her was Kuro with one leg propped up and his hand resting on the knee.

Kuro: ...You look irritated.

Akane: Loki.

Kuro: Ah.

Akane: And Hephaestus.

Kuro: That can't be good. Those two literally spell "Disaster".

Akane nodded and thought about what had occurred. Then she motioned Kuro to follow her as she jumped to another building and he followed willingly. A few minutes later, they reached a news station and Akane jumped to one of the windows on the higher level and saw a reporter analyzing the video that had caught her on tape.

Akane: Kuro, shut the electricity down except for that computer.

Kuro: Yes, Akane-Sama.

Kuro floated through the window and instantly, the lights shut off and the reporter looked around the darkened room.

Reporter: Who's there?

Then Akane opened the large window and walked inside the room; hood completely blacking out her face. When the reporter saw her, he stood up.

Reporter: How did you manage to get in here?

She said nothing, she only walked towards him and he glanced at the computer screen and went wide eyed.

Reporter: You're the...

He stepped aside and she examined the paused video close up which showed a pale chin under the hood. She then took out the actual tape and crushed it in her hands. As she started to walk out of the room, she pointed her staff at the reporter and er eyes glowed black, as did the reporter's.

Akane: You saw nothing...you heard nothing...and the video was only a hoax.

A few seconds later, Akane left and repaired everything to the way it was before she came there and went back to the plant. When she entered the base in her secondary attire, she felt arms wrap around her neck.

Loki: Hi Aka-Kun~!

Akane: You're still here?

Loki stood back and had a pout on his face.

Loki: That's mean! After I made that mean Hephaestus leave.

Akane: (Walks past him and mumbles) I'm sure you just annoyed him away.

_***That's the same thing I'm about to do...***_ Loki put his hands on his hips as Akane jumped onto the arm of the cement couch and ignored the confused glances she was getting from the Autobots and Sari. She heard a "Hmph" and sighed in relief hoping that Loki had given up, but the exact opposite happened.

Loki: Then consider me staying here with you guys!

He said that in a happy tone but Akane didn't move an inch. Instead, she had the shocked and terrified face and some of the bots swore her face turned blue. _***I'm doomed...*** _Then Kuro appeared, making the bots jump and he floated in front of Loki with...well, he doesn't really have eyebrows, but his eyes gave the look of a raised eyebrow.

Kuro: Can't you take a hint?

Loki: She's just playing hard to get.

Kuro sighed and floated back and stood behind Akane who had her head down and a gloomy aura above her head.

Kuro: Sorry.

Akane: It's fine...

Optimus: Uh...Akane?

She looked up at the bots who had eyebrows/ optic ridges raised and she glanced at Kuro.

Akane: ...Oh yeah, this is Kuro, my shadow.

Ratchet: Your shadow?

Tony: Yeah, my shadow is named Shiro. You'll see her soon.

Then Akane jumped down and walked off, the gloomy aura still hanging over her head.

Akane: I'm going to sleep.

Kuro glared at Loki one more time before following Akane. While this was happening, Prowl kept his glaring on Loki. _***Kuro, I don't mind. Loki, I hate.***_

* * *

_****__**(Enter "Lacrimosa" Black Butler Ending as ending)**_

* * *

******JG: I couldn't help but add Loki into the story. Also, Kuro actually has more of a say in the story, as does Shiro. Read and Review!**_****__**  
**_


	14. Shadowed Screams

_**(Enter Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok Opening as opening)**_

* * *

**~Chronicle XIII: Shadowed Screams~**

Tony's POV...

Bumblebee: QUIT CALLING ME SHORT LOKI!

Loki: Why? It's fun watching you freak out.

I heard Bumblebee growl and saw Loki smirk in triumph. I just simply smiled and sighed and looked over to Akane who was not even paying a ttention to the current conversation. Bumblebee had tried to enter in a wrestling match and lost due to his genetically altered opponent. However; his opponent became enraged and attempted to kill Bumblebee, but thanks to the rest of the Autobots, he lived to see another day.

So, anyways, Akane was turned around back facing everyone and a gloomy aura hanging over her head. Shiro had come back to me an hour ago and told me that Kuro was scanning the area. She had scanned it as well and felt a strong evil aura in the area, but it wasn't strong enough to be...his. I highly doubt that gave her comofrt, seeing that Loki was here she hasn't gotten a good night's sleep in three days. Loki was the God of Mischeif, true to his name, he caused mischeif to everyone at the plant, Akane in particular.

Anyways, I turned my head back to the arguing two while waiting for a result of a residue on a piece of metal Sari had brought over after a failure in a security bot. Ratchet was currently doing tests as Bumblebee and Loki were still arguing. I actually heard Akane growl as she stood up and walked towards the two, a deadly glare painting her eyes.

Akane: Shut. Up.

Bumblebee immediatly stepped back in fear of my tired sister, but Loki smirked and got eye level with her.

Loki: Or what? Aka-Kun?

Akane said nothing, but she did growl and turn around, probably too tired to continue and went back to our room. Loki turned around in triumph and crossed his arms over his chest.

Loki: I knew she wouldn't try any-

Before he finished, four sharp black metal shuriken blades flew out past him and into the wall infront of him. Loki had a look of sheer shock on his face as four scratches started to bleed from his face. He quickly turned around and saw Akane with her hand raised. _***Oh boy...***_ I sighed in my head as I saw Loki in a panic attack.

Loki: Y-You almost killed me! You almost KILLED me!

Akane: Oh please, you would have survived.

She just turned around and walked away as I saw Loki fall to his knees, eyes wide and body slightly twitching. There was a phrase Sari told me once...something about a thin line between stpidity and annoying or something like that? Oh well, Akane was right though. Even if one of those blades sliced his head off, it wouldn't kill him. He could just stick his head back on, and he has, once...I couldn't sleep for weeks after that event. I sighed as Bumblebee laughed at the clearly traumatized Norse God in front of him. Then everyone, excluding Akane, went into the Med Bay to hear what Ratchet had to say about the metal.

Akane POV...

...I...Hate...That...Idiot...I laid down on the bed in our room and placed my arms over my face, blocking any and all light around me. I sighed as I removed my hands to reveal Kuro floating over my face, arms crossed and a curious look on his face. Kuro and Shiro were only our shadows, a second pair of hands if you will. Ever since we came to Detroit, Kuro's curiosity is peaked about human antics. I have no idea about Shiro, but I assumed the same thing.

Kuro: Akane-Sama, you do realize he'll tell Odin, right?

Me: yeah, knowing him, he'll tell I should have aimed better.

Kuro: True.

Kuro floated to the window high above us and looked outside. I sat up and decided to have a chat with said Norse God. I used my communication spell and in the image before me was an elder man with silver hair with a beard and mustach. One of his eyes was covered in a golden eye patch and his other eye was colored bright green. A scar ran across his face, the eye patch covering where the scar would have intersected with his eye. This was Odin himself.

Odin: It has been some time since we last spoke, young one.

Me: It has indeed.

Odin: Something is troubling you, correct? That would be the only reason why you have contacted me.

I sighed as Kuro floated down next to me and observe.

Me: Loki.

Odin sighed at that name. Loki was trouble for everyone due to his mischeif and annoyance.

Odin: I see...But that is not the only reason. Something deeper troubles you.

I sighed as I looked away. I never wanted to speak about...him. The monster that almost killed me and my brother. The monster...who was the only one who made me scream with agony. As if reading my mind, Odin sighed and closed his eye.

Odin: He is gone. He cannot harm you.

Me: You don't know that.

If he was in front of me, he would have placed a hand on my shoulder. Only three people have heard that scream; Odin, Zeus, Kuro, Tony, and Ra. Odin knew that I would never let it go. he changed the subject and told me that he'd send someone to handle Loki. I thanked him and we ended our conversation. After wards, I rested my head against the pillow and closed my eyes when I heard a knock at the door.

Me: (Eyes still closed) Come in.

I heard loud footsteps and assumed it was one of the Autobot's my theory was right when I heard Optimus speak.

Optimus: You doing okay?

Me: Fine. Just tired.

Optimus: Well, we need to head to Sumdac Tower, it's a case of sabotage.

I opened my eyes and saw Optimus step back slightly, I was glaring and he had every right to step back. I looked up at Kuro and motioned my head to go with him. He nodded and I reclosed my eyes.

Me: Kuro's going to go with you. I'm staying here. is Tony going with you?

Optimus: Yes.

I simply nodded my head and heard Optimus leave and Kuro with him. I kept my eyes closed and I willingly let sleep take over me.

Nightmare...Normal POV...

_The area was dark, Akane ran as fast as she could down a hallway with doors an all sides, trying to find the one that would keep her hidden. Her robe was on, but her body was covered in scars and blood trailed behind her. She looked behind her and saw a figure running towards her. She ran quicker as a door showed up at the end of the hallway and once she reached it, she opened it and quickly slammed it shut. She looked at the closed door and backed away._

_Then a cold clawed hand came over her mouth. She struggled and looked to see a pair of red iris's and a bright, jagged toothed smile on the person's face. Her eyes went wide as the person spoke._

_? : Long time no see...Akane._

_Then she felt a stab in her chest as crimson blood came out and she looked down to see a clawed hand through her chest, covered in blood._

Reality...Normal POV...

Akane jolted awake and grabbed her head in fear. Eyes wide and sweat on her face. She touched her chest and felt nothing. Her heart beated against her rib cage as she looked out the window to see the dark night. She must have been out for hours. She shook her head and stood up, almost falling over but quickly regained balance. She walked out of the room, a cold expression on her face as she saw the Autobots. They saw her and Kuro floated next to her.

Tony and the Autobots had told her that it was Prometheus Black, the one who managed th genetically altered opponent from Bumblebee's fight. He called himself "Meltdown" since his body was then either covered or made of acid. Tony was slightly burned on his shoulder, but Kuro managed to keep him on the sidelines incase he got more injured.

Loki: So how've you been sleepy head?

Akane: ...

Akane walked past him and went outside, the person who Odin sent to handle Loki must not have been there yet.

Akane: I'm going out.

Without another word, she disappeared into the night as rain began to pour down.

Detroit streets...

Akane walkd down the streets a hoodie from her second attire covering her head and hands in her pockets. The rain beated down on her and she took a look inside an antique store. Her eyes wondered the many vases and statues inside and saw nothing of interest so she continued walking. Then she felt the rain stop suddenly and she looked up at a man who held an umbrella over her head.

He seemed about 33 or older, but he had white hair and a beard and mustach. He looked wise and collected with silver colored eyes and slightly darker pupils. He wore a black overcoat with a white sweater underneath with black pants and boots. He looked at her with a smile as she looked away.

Akane: Out of all the people he could have sent...Odin sent you, Zeus?

* * *

_****__**(Enter "Lacrimosa" Black Butler Ending as ending)**_

* * *

**JG: Oo It's Zeus! he finally appears!**

**Akane: Oh boy, YOU'RE INSANE! YOU WROTE IT!**

**JG: So? Read and Review!**


	15. What's Done Is Done

_**(Enter Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok Opening as opening)**_

* * *

**~Chronicle XIV: What's Done Is Done~**

Akane: I still don't get why you came here to handle Loki.

Akane sat down at the table with Zeus sitting across from her in the café Zeus had convinced her into coming into.

Zeus: Because I know how annoying he can get, especially towards you.

Akane propped her elbow on the table as she listened. Zeus knew she was trying to hide the fact she was tired and no doubt hadn't slept in days, maybe even weeks.

Zeus: I also know that you've changed...You haven't laughed, smiled, or even joked around anymore, it's all business to you now, it's not healthy.

Akane: So you're here to give me a vacation?

Zeus: By your tone of voice I'd say that you wouldn't want one if I was.

Akane sighed as she looked out the window and the waitress came by. Zeus ordering them both some hot tea. After she left, Zeus brought up a name that brought out some emotion to Akane.

Zeus: Carneo can't hurt you anymore.

Akane's face went sickly pale and her hand started shaking slightly. Zeus, or anyone else for that matter, never mentioned "Carneo" around either of the twins. This time, Zeus knew what he was doing and continued.

Zeus: Akane, Carneo is a true hearted killer...but even he can't be killed...or we don't know how to kill him.

Akane's eyes narrowed...she should know. She's tried thousands of times to kill that...that...monster, but nothing worked.

Zeus: Carneo is in prison on strict guard by Hades and Anubis, believe me, getting out of there won't be an easy task for him.

Akane: You don't know him...

Zeus looked at her for a moment and sighed as the waitress handed them their drinks. Carneo was deranged and sadistic, no one knows where he came from or what he is, he's responsible for countless murders and the corruption of history's worst killers, dictators, and criminals. Not only that, he's responsible for the murders of 13 Grim Reapers. Among the unreal world, Grim Reapers are vital and rare. Each assigned a continent, state, or city to watch over; some cases even more than four Reapers in one city. It is highly illegal among the realm to kill a Grim Reaper. Such offense could cause a strict punishment. If the death was brutal and on purpose, it might even cause execution.

Zeus remained silent for a short time before he spoke up once more.

Zeus: On a different topic, we gained some new Reapers, well, technically the Council did.

Akane looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. The Grim Reaper race also lived by a Council, 6 members among the council and the "High Reaper", the strongest among the Reapers and the one commanding the Reapers to their assignments.

Akane: How many?

Zeus: Only four, but they have potential.

Akane: Ages?

Zeus: All 13, 15, 16, and 17 years of age. All of them female. One came from an aristocratic family with greedy parents but never being greedy herself, was killed in a car crash. Another from a normal family yet bullied often, died of a black widow bite. One from an abusive mother and a drunken father, died when her father pushed her down the stairs. The final one was born of a poor family and raised in foster care, died from cancer.

Grim Reapers are usually born by having a pure soul and heart when they pass on. Even if someone died while living in a terrible life, if their soul and heart was pure enough, the soul would form a new body, a Grim Reaper's body, which is why Grim Reapers are so rare. Akane blinked a few times and took a sip of the tea.

Akane: They must have been quite the girls, I envy them.

Zeus: You're a good kid. Well behaved and very smart, both of you were.

Akane: Well, me and Tony were raised by Ra, so that's not really surprising.

Zeus: Yes, we all remember that day. One day, Ra just showed up with both you and Tony in his arms, fast asleep. At first I didn't believe what he wad doing...but I'm glad he made that decision.

_***I also never thought you'd become like this...***_ Zeus looked out the window for a short moment and noticed someone out of place. A tall man wearing a lot of clothing, overcoat, baggy pants, scarf, and a fedora hat. The figure was skinny, but not sickly. He also had a hand to his chin and seemed to be muttering something, but what was really off was the fact that his hand was bandaged completely.

Akane: You noticed him too?

Zeus looked at Akane who was staring at him from the corner of her eye. They were both thinking the same thing. The man wasn't human. The two stood up, paid the bill and exited the café, following the man as they walked.

Akane: I don't think he's very threatening, but he seems like someone to watch.

Zeus: My thoughts exactly. But why is he out in broad daylight?

Akane: That's what we'll find out.

As they followed, they took note that he made sure no one saw his face by keeping his head down and slightly covered it. Occasionally checking behind him and the two in pursuit would pretend to be conversing, as if simple walking in the same direction, but not following. Once they got to a less populated area, the two stuck to alley ways. The man still kept his head down and out of sight. The only thing the two could do at this point was wonder.

Who was this man?

* * *

_****__**(Enter "Lacrimosa" Black Butler Ending as ending)**_

* * *

**JG: I LIVE! Okay, so I thought I'd let you guys finally know the name of "Him", Carneo. Also, I want you guys to guess who the mystery man is!**

**A.) Slenderman**

**B.) A Ghost**

**C.) An Invisible Man**

**D.) A Magician**

**JG: Read and review!**


	16. PLEASE READ BUT REVIEW ON LAST CHAPTER

_**(Enter Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok Opening as opening)**_

* * *

**~Chronicle XIV: What's Done Is Done~**

"I still don't get why you came here to handle Loki." Akane said as she sat down at the table with Zeus sitting across from her in the café Zeus had convinced her into coming into.

"Because I know how annoying he can get, especially towards you."

Akane propped her elbow on the table as she listened. Zeus knew she was trying to hide the fact she was tired and no doubt hadn't slept in days, maybe even weeks.

"I also know that you've changed...You haven't laughed, smiled, or even joked around anymore, it's all business to you now, it's not healthy."

"So you're here to give me a vacation?"

"By your tone of voice I'd say that you wouldn't want one if I was."

Akane sighed as she looked out the window and the waitress came by. Zeus ordering them both some hot tea. After she left, Zeus brought up a name that brought out some emotion to Akane. "Carneo can't hurt you anymore."

Akane's face went sickly pale and her hand started shaking slightly. Zeus, or anyone else for that matter, never mentioned "Carneo" around either of the twins. This time, Zeus knew what he was doing and continued. "Akane, Carneo is a true hearted killer...but even he can't be killed...or we don't know how to kill him."

Akane's eyes narrowed...she should know. She's tried thousands of times to kill that...that...monster, but nothing worked. Zeus continued. "Carneo is in prison on strict guard by Hades and Anubis, believe me, getting out of there won't be an easy task for him."

"You don't know him..."

Zeus looked at her for a moment and sighed as the waitress handed them their drinks. Carneo was deranged and sadistic, no one knows where he came from or what he is, he's responsible for countless murders and the corruption of history's worst killers, dictators, and criminals. Not only that, he's responsible for the murders of 13 Grim Reapers. Among the unreal world, Grim Reapers are vital and rare. Each assigned a continent, state, or city to watch over; some cases even more than four Reapers in one city. It is highly illegal among the realm to kill a Grim Reaper. Such offense could cause a strict punishment. If the death was brutal and on purpose, it might even cause execution.

Zeus remained silent for a short time before he spoke up once more. "On a different topic, we gained some new Reapers, well, technically the Council did."

Akane looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. The Grim Reaper race also lived by a Council, 6 members among the council and the "High Reaper", the strongest among the Reapers and the one commanding the Reapers to their assignments. Akane asked in only slight interest. "How many?"

"Only four, but they have potential."

"Ages?"

"All 13, 15, 16, and 17 years of age. All of them female. One came from an aristocratic family with greedy parents but never being greedy herself, was killed in a car crash. Another from a normal family yet bullied often, died of a black widow bite. One from an abusive mother and a drunken father, died when her father pushed her down the stairs. The final one was born of a poor family and raised in foster care, died from cancer."

Grim Reapers are usually born by having a pure soul and heart when they pass on. Even if someone died while living in a terrible life, if their soul and heart was pure enough, the soul would form a new body, a Grim Reaper's body, which is why Grim Reapers are so rare. Akane blinked a few times and took a sip of the tea. "They must have been quite the girls, I envy them."

"You're a good kid. Well behaved and very smart, both of you were."

"Well, me and Tony were raised by Ra, so that's not really surprising."

"Yes, we all remember that day. One day, Ra just showed up with both you and Tony in his arms, fast asleep. At first I didn't believe what he wad doing...but I'm glad he made that decision."

_***I also never thought you'd become like this...***_ Zeus looked out the window for a short moment and noticed someone out of place. A tall man wearing a lot of clothing, overcoat, baggy pants, scarf, and a fedora hat. The figure was skinny, but not sickly. He also had a hand to his chin and seemed to be muttering something, but what was really off was the fact that his hand was bandaged completely.

"You noticed him too?" Zeus looked at Akane who was staring at him from the corner of her eye. They were both thinking the same thing. The man wasn't human. The two stood up, paid the bill and exited the café, following the man as they walked.

Akane spoke in a cautious tone. "I don't think he's very threatening, but he seems like someone to watch."

"My thoughts exactly. But why is he out in broad daylight?"

"That's what we'll find out."

As they followed, they took note that he made sure no one saw his face by keeping his head down and slightly covered it. Occasionally checking behind him and the two in pursuit would pretend to be conversing, as if simple walking in the same direction, but not following. Once they got to a less populated area, the two stuck to alley ways. The man still kept his head down and out of sight. The only thing the two could do at this point was wonder.

Who was this man?

* * *

_****__**(Enter "Lacrimosa" Black Butler Ending as ending)**_

* * *

**JG: I LIVE! Okay, so I thought I'd let you guys finally know the name of "Him", Carneo. Also, I want you guys to guess who the mystery man is!**

**A.) Slenderman**

**B.) A Ghost**

**C.) An Invisible Man**

**D.) A Magician**

**JG: Read and review!**

(Be honest with me here...which version of my writing do you like better? The style I've always been doing, or the writing style I just did?)


End file.
